Bésame o sálvame
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [1x10] "Te salvaré y entonces te besaré como nunca nadie te ha besado antes, princesa". [AMTRIA/PRINCESS ROVER/AMBETRIA FANFIC]
Hola, hace tiempo que no subo nada. Esta pequeña historia es una idea que tenía en la cabeza desde hacía bastante tiempo pero debido a unos contratiempos no he podido sacar un momento para escribir, espero de todo corazón que os guste, sé que no es lo mejor que he hecho pero para poder volver a empezar hay que hacerlo de alguna forma, ¿no?

Quizá, más pronto que tarde, suba un AU de Princess Rover, es decir, una historia donde nuestras chicas favoritas no vivan en el mundo de Shannara sino en otro lugar, en otra época y en otras circunstancias: ¿instituto? ¿trabajo? ¿etc?

Gracias.

* * *

 **Título:** Bésame o sálvame.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Rating:** +16

 **Pairings:** Amberle/Eretria

 **Argumento:** [1x10] _"Te salvaré y entonces te besaré como nunca nadie te ha besado antes, princesa"._

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Terry Brooks, del canal estadounidense MTV; de los productores de la serie "The Shannara Chronicles".

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **N/A:** Imagen sacada de tumblr.

* * *

 **BÉSAME O SÁLVAME.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado una eternidad desde que Amberle se convirtió en la Ellcrys para salvar la nación de las Cuatro Tierras y todos sus habitantes.

Una eternidad desde que la joven princesa había sacrificado su vida para encerrar a los demonios. Sin embargo, aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, ella seguía sin ser capaz de dar una señal de vida cuando sus seres queridos venían a hablar con ella, su tío lo había intentado todos los días desde hacía cuatro años, Wil, en cambio, solo había aparecido una vez al año con la esperanza de que su visita marcase una diferencia pero no había sido el caso.

Amberle estaba agotada, cada día se sentía menos humana e intentar dar una pequeña señal era como desgarrarse el corazón que latía a duras penas, durante mucho tiempo se dijo que era a causa de haber perdido la oportunidad de estar con Wil, de ser feliz, pero después de cuatro largos años, después de tantos días en soledad, gastando cada gota de energía, se había dado cuenta que su corazón lloraba no por el recuerdo de los brazos de Wil o de sus besos, sino que lloraba por no saber que había sido de Eretria, de esa vagabunda que había arriesgado su vida constantemente por salvar la suya. Y ella, simplemente, la había dejado atrás.

¿Estaría viva? ¿Habría sobrevivido? Sabía que Wil había intentado ir a su rescate cuatro años atrás pero en ningún momento, en ninguna de sus visitas, había abierto la boca, como si estuviera esperando que ella diera el primer paso cuando sabía que eso no iba a suceder, había llegado a odiar a Wil por no decir nada, por no contarle las novedades, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el odio se disipaba.

No podía culpar a Wil de estar enfadado, estaba en todo su derecho, ella no hablaba, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo él?

Era noche cerrada, ni una estrella se asomaba en el cielo para dar un poco de luz. Amberle odiaba ese tipo de noches, porque le hacía sentir perdida, desprotegida, expuesta a un peligro inexistente, y los recuerdos de Eretria venían, que era lo peor, porque siempre que recordaba a la vagabunda se sentía fatal, su sonrisa, como sus lágrimas, como cualquier cosa que la representara era como una puñalada trapera a su dolido corazón, siempre se hacía las mismas preguntas y siempre obtenía las mismas respuestas: ninguna.

Las puertas del santuario se abrieron de par en par, captando toda la atención de Amberle, si había algo bueno de ser la Ellcrys es que podía controlar todo el lugar, si algo extraño aparecía, ella era la primera en saberlo, normalmente no usaba ese poder porque no era necesario pero estaba ahí, al alcance de sus dedos, si los tuviera, claro.

Una figura encapuchada entró al santuario con una exhalación, como si hubiera hecho todo el camino hasta ahí, corriendo, con el corazón en un puño. Amberle no sabía el porqué, pero la presencia de esa pequeña pero altiva figura, le dio fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos, para mantenerse despierta.

La pequeña figura atravesó la estancia despacio, como con miedo a ser descubierta por algún guardia, pero no había seguridad allí, la Ellcrys sabía protegerse sola, y todos los habitantes del reino lo tenían claro, la única guardia que había, era en la puerta, pero no por la noche.

Cuando la pequeña figura llegó hasta ella, Amberle sintió que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, cosa que le hizo gracia, porque realmente eso no podía suceder, no había corazón, ni mucho menos un lugar donde alojarlo, pero se sintió bien por imaginarse la sensación y por imaginarla en ese momento.

La figura, oculta tras la capa, acarició con ternura una de las raíces que sobresalía, un gesto natural, pero Amberle no lo sintió así en absoluto, el contacto de esa piel cálida sobre una de las raíces era como si esa mano estuviera acariciando su piel desnuda, podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo y era una sensación entre extraña y placentera, ni siquiera cuando estuvo con Wil en el bosque había sentido algo así.

Era algo más que carnal, era emocional, como si esa pequeña figura oculta en la noche pudiera alcanzar su alma con un simple roce de sus dedos.

Solo por eso, merecía su total atención.

Era la primera persona que le hacía sentir humana desde hacía una eternidad.

—Te odio tanto… —susurró llorosa, Amberle no reaccionó a tiempo, cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a la pequeña figura golpeando sus raíces con fuerza, no con intención de hacer daño, lo que buscaba era desahogarse, como si estuviera cabreada con el mundo.

Se veía tan pequeña, pensó Amberle, ahí tirada en el suelo, luchando contra un árbol que nunca respondería a sus gritos ni a sus golpes; nunca, Amberle, se había sentido tan mal por ser incapaz de comunicarse, de hacer algo más que estar ahí, siendo el obstáculo a la salida de los demonios.

—Eres una princesa estúpida, muy estúpida… —sollozó—, ¿de qué sirvió mi sacrificio…? ¿¡de qué!?

Si Amberle tuviera corazón, este se habría roto en mil pedazos en ese instante al reconocer a la pequeña figura llorosa, pero como no era el caso, nada sucedió. Amberle se quedó muda del asombro mientras Eretria seguía ahí, tirada en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente como si mantuviera la esperanza de que con sus lágrimas todo desapareciera.

Amberle conocía muy bien la sensación, cuando era pequeña, lo único que hacía, cuando las cosas iban mal, era llorar, porque las lágrimas era una forma de limpiar su alma atormentada, aunque nunca llegó a sentirse bien del todo, sirvió para calmarse lo justo. Sin embargo, no parecía estar funcionando con Eretria.

Pero, ¿era Eretria realmente o la vieja Ellcrys estaba jugando con su mente? ¿Era eso posible siquiera? Eretria no tendría que significar nada para ella, si la vieja Ellcrys quisiera ponerla a prueba, le haría revivir la escena donde ella desgarraba el corazón de Wil con su espada para recordarle que alejara el corazón de la razón, no eso, no a Eretria llorando entre sus raíces cual niña pequeña abandonada, ¿verdad?

Nada tenía sentido, ni siquiera la sensación de ansiedad que empezaba a apoderarse de lo que habría sido su corazón.

—Te salvé, cientos de veces, Amberle… ¿y me lo pagas así? ¿muriendo? ¿convirtiéndote en _esta cosa_? —una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero era una sonrisa falsa, Amberle la había visto muchas veces, solo la utilizaba cuando quería ocultar sus sentimientos pero era inútil intentarlo, estaba llorando—. Es patético. Cuando me enteré… te quise quemar viva, aún estoy a tiempo.

"No me puedo creer que te hicieras esto, a veces, princesa, hay que ser un poco egoísta para evitar situaciones como la que estamos viviendo, mírame, lloriqueando y odiándote por las esquinas, ¿dónde nos deja tu tontería? Por los suelos".

Eretria no hizo ningún intento de borrar las lágrimas que caían sin control por sus mejillas, ni tampoco intentó que Amberle respondiera a sus ruegos, simplemente estaba ahí, soltando todo lo que llevaba en su corazón sin importar si alguien la estaba escuchando o no, si Amberle seguía en alguna parte del Ellcrys o simplemente era un árbol con poderes milagrosos, quizá fue por eso, fue porque era la primera persona que no esperaba que ella le respondiera en absoluto o quizá porque era la única que se había atrevido a culparla de todo lo sucedido o porque Eretria le afectaba de manera irracional, pero de una manera u otra, no había justificación alguna para lo que hizo después.

Tomó fuerzas de donde no había más que un vacío que amenazaba con tragarse su alma para así poder acariciar por última vez un rostro humano, no uno cualquiera, el de Eretria. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, sabía que hacer lo que quería hacer le iba a salir muy caro, tal vez, después de ese movimiento desesperado, el alma de Amberle desaparecería completamente con la Ellcrys, quizá después de eso nunca más sentiría, nunca más pensaría pues solo sería una parte más del árbol como todas aquellas almas anteriores a ella. ¿Importaba?

No, ¿dolía?

Tampoco.

¿Valía la pena desaparecer en el vacío con tal de poder acariciar, por última vez, la piel húmeda de la chica que estaba allí, rogando en un mar de lágrimas?

Sí, valía la pena. Amberle no podía seguir haciéndose preguntas eternamente, no podía seguir sufriendo día a día, viendo a sus seres queridos aparecer con el alma en los pies esperando una pequeña señal que nunca llegaría, ya estaba cansada de eso y de muchas más cosas. Se había sacrificado voluntariamente, era verdad, pero Eretria también estaba en lo cierto, había ocasiones en que era mejor ser egoísta y esta vez lo iba a hacer.

Iba a agarrar los últimos resquicios de energía para escapar de la realidad, para escapar de su lado humano, para siempre.

Eretria tenía el rostro oculto entre sus brazos cuando Amberle tomó forma humana a escasos centímetros de distancia pero eso no impidió que la vagabunda no notara algo diferente en la atmósfera, como una presencia fantasmal a su alrededor, como un ángel que la protegía de la oscuridad, Eretria podría haberse reído de ese pensamiento pero cuando quiso hacerlo sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y habían reconocido a la figura que estaba enfrente, sonriendo débilmente, como si temiera asustarla o romperla, pero es que Eretria ya estaba rota, por miles de motivos pero principalmente por ella, por esa mujer inexistente que había decidido hacer acto de presencia para destrozarla del todo.

No se movió, ninguna de las dos lo hizo.

—¿Amberle?

—Venía a despedirme.

—Te odio.

—Y a disculparme.

—No sabes cuanto…

—Creí que te había perdido…

—...demasiado.

—Y estás aquí… y… necesitaba hacer esto, necesitaba…

—¿Por qué…?

—¿Qué? —dudó pues el rostro de Eretria había pasado de la tristeza a la incredulidad y de ahí a la ira, estaba realmente cabreada, más que eso, no había una palabra exacta para definir el estado emocional de la vagabunda cuando se levantó de golpe y se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta la antigua princesa elfo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer aquí, a fingir que te sientes mal cuando en realidad te importa una mierda todo? —le gritó entre lágrimas, un grito oscuro, manchado por el dolor, la culpabilidad y el paso del tiempo. Amberle imaginaba que algo así podía pasar, no solo con Eretria sino con cualquiera pero no esperaba que se sintiera de esa forma, como si el mundo se partiera en dos dentro de ella, ver a Eretria rota era peor que estar encerrada en la Ellcrys donde día a día había que luchar para no perderse en la oscuridad y en la soledad de la magia. No quería ver a la chica mal pero tampoco en el estado en el que estaba ahora, pero, ¿qué hacía para remediarlo? No podía marcharse ahora, no viendo que, de nuevo, por su culpa, Eretria estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

La chica humana siguió gritando, escupiendo insultos y palabras ininteligibles durante un buen rato pero Amberle había desconectado, su cabeza estaba trabajando en la manera de solucionar el problema que tenía ante sus ojos antes de que la Ellcrys la arrastrara hasta el interior, pero no se le ocurría nada, ninguna palabra de aliento o una frase tranquilizadora, es como si no existiera en ese maldito mundo la forma de calmar a Eretria.

O quizá sí.

Si alguien le preguntara después diría que lo hizo porque estaba presa de la desesperación, que Eretria había colmado su paciencia y era eso o cometer un asesinato, sí, esa sería su respuesta si esa maldita pregunta se formulaba alguna vez o aunque lo dudaba.

Amberle tomó el rostro de Eretria con delicadeza. La chica se quedó muda por una milésima de segundo, pues no comprendía qué estaba haciendo la princesa elfo y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, pues los labios de la antigua elfo atraparon los salados y húmedos labios de la vagabunda.

Sí, su forma de callar y calmar a Eretria era besándola, no era un acto muy inteligente pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en una opción mejor, ni siquiera la estaba besando de verdad, sus labios estaban unidos sí, pero era un beso de cuento, era el típico beso de las películas de Disney, no se parecía en nada a los besos reales, a los besos que ellas dos habían compartido con Wil en innumerables ocasiones, o con cualquier otra persona pero al igual que era diferente en ese sentido también lo era en muchos otros, ninguna de las dos había sentido antes la conexión que se había formada entre ellas mientras sus labios se unían, ni tampoco habían sentido nunca ese cosquilleo que se extendía desde las puntas de los dedos hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, quizá no era un beso salvaje, un beso de diez pero tampoco era uno cualquiera, era el beso que lo cambiaba todo, era el beso que equilibraba una balanza que ni siquiera sabían que existía.

Era un beso salado a causa de las lágrimas de Eretria.

Era un beso dulce como podía serlo el chocolate.

Era _el_ beso.

Amberle se sentía cada vez peor, era como si su cuerpo no le estuviera respondiendo como era debido, como si ella fuese algo ajeno al mundo físico, cosa que en realidad era así, casi quiso echarse a llorar cuando recordó porque estaba haciendo esto en primer lugar, estar con Eretria era confuso en muchos sentidos pero la realidad estaba siempre presente para recordarle que tenía que volver a sumergirse en la Ellcrys, que tenía que volver a desaparecer pero esta vez no quería, no sabía el porqué, pero esta vez necesitaba aferrarse a Eretria y no soltarse nunca más.

La chica tuvo que sentirlo porque hizo exactamente eso, agarró con fuerza los brazos cada vez más etéreos de la princesa elfo para que no se escapara.

—No —susurró contra sus labios—. No vuelvas a irte, princesa.

—No quiero irme… —rompió el beso con cuidado, Eretria tenía los ojos cerrados, sus labios temblaban ligeramente y su rostro estaba bañado en tonos rojizos y en lágrimas, parecía tan pequeña y rota que Amberle no podía irse sin más—. Quiero quedarme contigo… quiero…

—Shh, guarda fuerzas, por favor.

Amberle quiso alejarse, no quería seguir sufriendo por algo imposible pero Eretria no pensaba lo mismo o era demasiado cabezota, pues tiró del cuerpo de la princesa para así poder abrazarlo con fuerza, como si con sus brazos pudiera crear una jaula de la cual Amberle nunca podría escapar, como si con sus brazos se estuvieron transportando a un mundo donde no había luz ni tampoco oscuridad, donde ese maldito árbol nunca podría llegar, pero ambas sabían que se estaban engañando creyendo eso, un simple abrazo no protegía a nadie de su devastador futuro.

—Quédate…

—He gastado mucha fuerza en venir… —susurró, temía que si hablaba demasiado alto Eretria notaría que algo iba mal en su voz, como si se estuviera rompiendo—. No podré volver. _Nunca_.

Eretria ahogó un sollozo contra el cuello de la princesa mientras sus uñas se clavaban con fuerza en la piel de la chica, casi desgarrándose, pero ninguna parecía darse cuenta, Eretria porque solo era consciente de lo que necesitaba a la princesa en su vida y Amberle porque ya no podía sentir absolutamente nada, solo la pérdida, el vacío, ni siquiera la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Eretria tenía algún efecto sobre ella.

Amberle ya no existía.

Nunca lo había hecho.

— _Te quiero…_

Las piernas le fallaron en el último momento provocando que se cayera de rodillas contra el frío suelo, no había ni un alma allí, solo estaban ellas dos solas, Eretria y la imponente Ellcrys, no había nadie que pudiera asegurar que lo que Eretria había vivido era real y no una obra maestra de su mente desesperada pero a la vagabunda le daba igual, ella sabía que había pasado porque aún podía sentir los labios de Amberle sobre los suyos o la voz de la chica en todo su cuerpo, había sido real, tan real como las últimas palabras que habían escapado de sus labios cuando la princesa había desaparecido.

Quería a Amberle como nunca antes había querido a nadie, hubo un tiempo en que creyó que ese sentimiento era igual que el que sentía por Wil o menor, pero hoy sabía que no era así, estaba enamorada de Amberle, del fantasma, del recuerdo, de alguien que no existía y no volvería a existir.

Con el corazón hecho añicos Eretria se recompuso, cubrió su rostro con la capa y se dispuso a salir de allí para no volver jamás, pero no podía, no podía irse sin hacerle una promesa a Amberle o a lo que quedaba de ella.

—Volveré —le aseguró con tristeza—. Te salvaré, Amberle y entonces te enseñaré a besar en condiciones, ¿me oyes? No puedes ir por la vida dando esos besos tan sosos, princesa…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sabiendo que si decía algo más volvería a romperse y no podía permitirse perder ni un segundo más, tenía que buscar una alternativa a la Ellcrys, una forma de retener a los demonios para siempre y salvar a su princesa al mismo tiempo, porque como bien había dicho antes, en ocasiones es mejor ser egoístas y porque en su vocabulario no existía la palabra "nunca" ni nada que se le parezca.

 _"Te salvaré y entonces te besaré como nunca nadie te ha besado antes, princesa"._

 **FIN.**


End file.
